


Burn That Candle

by loves_music17



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Candles, Halloween, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_music17/pseuds/loves_music17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for the prompts: Wild card(male), candle, & hell. Fun eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn That Candle

The sound of heavy panting, groans of pleasure, and an ignored cell phone ringtone of Barry Manilow filled Angel’s private quarters as he and his lover made love unabashedly despite it being well past four in the afternoon. Spike was quite enjoying being plowed by his grandsire, relishing the pain/pleasure feeling of his ass stretching beyond normal limits to accommodate Angel’s sex. The elder vampire was having a hard time enjoying himself though, seeing as Spike seemed to be constantly wriggling and disrupting their lovemaking to reposition himself in the bed. At first it hadn’t been nearly so distracting, at times the positions had even been admittedly better than the previous one, but now it was simply frustrating when Angel would be on the verge of climax and Spike’s tight heat unexpectedly disappeared from his dick as the younger vampire yet again rotated positions with an unapologetic shrug of alabaster shoulders.

Finally, unable to withhold his thoughts on the matter any longer Angel snapped, “Spike! Stop moving and just stay still while I fuck you!”

Spike snorted derisively as he rolled yet again onto his stomach to face Angel, who had been centimeters from slipping back into his hole.

“Sure mate, and while you’re at it why don’t you just go get me stuffed and mounted. I’d hate for my enjoyment to get in the way of you getting your rocks off after all.”

“Well if you don’t stop constantly fidgeting I may consider it,” Angel retorted arrogantly.

“I’d like to see you try it, pouf!”

“So just tell me what’s up with you already!”

Spike turned his face into the pillow beneath his head, mumbling into the fabric so that even vampire hearing couldn’t pick up what he said.

“How about repeating that so the rest of us can actually understand what you said this time,” Angel smirked.

Spike looked up, his cerulean eyes blazing, “I said I’m just antsy since this time last year I wasn’t corporal yet and I’m trying to make up for lost time, especially since last all-Hallows-eve you and Eve were shagging like bunnies because of Lorne.”

Realization dawned on the dark haired vamp then, Spike had still been a ghost/not-ghost during Halloween when the unspeakable incident with Eve had transpired.

“I’m sorry, Spike. I’d forgotten,” he apologized sincerely.

“Of course you did you brooding git, that’s why I didn’t want to say anything, but that’s why I can’t keep still,” Spike confessed.

Then, an idea sparked in Angel’s mind and he could hardly suppress a Cheshire cat size grin at the thought.

“Well, I think I have a solution to your dilemma if you’ll agree to it,” he bargained.

Spike knew his lover was up to something sneaky but curiosity won out in the end and he had to know what he was considering.

“Well, wot is it?” he grumbled impatiently.

“You’ll see, don’t worry. Just make sure you’re at Lorne’s Halloween party tomorrow.”

“I thought we’d agreed not to go to that.”

“Well, plans have changed. Now, is either of us going to get off again or should we just call it quits?”

Spike smirked as he lifted his as towards Angel’s lagging prick in invitation, “I’m always up for trying; you know that.”

Angel rolled his eyes at the blonde’s immaturity, “Right, nap it is. Love you,” and with that the bulky vampire flopped onto his side of the bed beside Spike.

With an indignant huff the other vampire cuddled into his grandsire’s side, the matter of the Wolfram and Hart annual Halloween bash and its implications on him momentarily forgotten.

The next day Angel let the uncharacteristically quiet vampire sleep in late as he showered away the remnants of their multiple romps in bed followed by his normal breakfast of pig’s blood as well as the chance to catch up on his hockey matches thanks to the wonderful creation that is Tivo before he left to finish any business matters he neglected to do in favor of a lazy Monday in bed with his lover. In fact, he was surprised when he didn’t see a single flash of black leather or platinum blonde hair until well after one that day. When Spike finally did show up he was naturally making a nuisance of himself to Fred in the labs, but god bless her heart if she showed it. When Angel received a call from one of her assistants to please report to the lab he found his lover talking animatedly to the brunette woman, undoubtedly going on about one of his more harrowing tales of heroism to impress her.

“Spike, I thought you had decided to spend the day lazing around upstairs. How long have you been down here?” Angel worried that perhaps Spike had discovered his plan too early but it was unneeded.

“Nah, I just came down to tell our girl Fred here how I finally beat Donkey Kong,” Spike actually puffed out his undead chest a little in pride.

If Angel were capable of being surprised by statements like that from Spike any longer he would surely have been upset at the other vampire for wasting both Fred and his time with such a fiasco, but instead he could only laugh. At least that meant there was no danger of his plan being found out.

After that small incident Spike moseyed back up to their shared space with minimal prompting on Angel’s part. The rest of the day was strangely monotonous considering it was only mere hours from Lorne’s highly anticipated celebration. Not that the CEO minded, it gave him time to perfect his own preparations for that evening. When it finally came time for guests to arrive at the law office Angel was anxious for his lover to arrive so he could set things in motion. True to style, Spike strolled in nearly an hour late but it had given Angel ample time to shake hands and make niceties with all the right people. Once Angel had him cornered by the drinks table—which the dark-haired vampire had intentionally made sure was placed near to where Spike would be entering so as to insure the most liquor consumption on the blonde’s part—it was a matter of setting things in motion.

“Hey Spike, enjoying yourself so far?”

Making a noncommittal sound Spike replied, “It’s a bit of alright I s’pose.”

“I’m glad. So, are you ready for my surprise?” Angel fought to control his rising excitement.

“Sure, lay it on me Peaches.”

“Gladly,” and before Spike could blink Angel had him in a stronghold, pressing his fingertips into the pressure points on the other’s neck; effectively knocking him unconscious in his grasp and leaving the party-goers none the wiser.

Before anyone could notice what he’d done Angel dragged the blonde under the table as well as himself. In less than two minutes Angel’s deft hands had gotten every article of clothing off his grandchilde and folded them into a neat pile next to his limp form. Then, he placed the manacles he’d surreptitiously placed under the table earlier in the day while everything was being set up. He’d also managed to find a spell in one of Wesley’s books that kept them in place until the user was ready to remove them; even vampire strength wasn’t enough to break free of them. After that it was the simple matter of rearranging Spike’s body into the desired position. Once he’d completed the task he slipped under the back side of the table’s curtain to finish the deed before standing back to admire his handiwork, not to mention others’ reactions. Sure enough, someone—Angel thought it must be female demon—immediately noticed the change in the table décor and cried out, “Well look at that; I dare say there’s a human’s rear end on the tabletop serving as a candlestick holder!”

In no time a crowd had drawn to gawk at the sight of a candlestick actually burning in someone’s ass. Angel joined right in, encouraging people to poke and prod the supple flesh, knowing full well that Spike was bound to have come to by then but was unable to make much sound around the pecker gag he’d placed in his mouth and any sound that he did manage would be drowned out by the crowd’s exclamations. He knew Spike must be in pure hell as the scorching candle wax rolled down into his cleft and onto the perfect globes of his ass cheeks, each touch to them sending more droplets rolling down as well. The result being any slight movement on Spike’s part would only intensify the pain since it would mean slinging more wax on him. Even Angelus would be hard pressed to come up with a more fitting punishment. Maybe next time he wouldn’t squirm so much in the middle of sex.


End file.
